Ces moments entre Emma et Gold
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Vous trouverez toute une série de drabbles et d'OS indépendants les uns des autres concernant Emma et Mr Gold. Parfois ils seront ensemble, parfois non, les thèmes principaux ? Rivalité/Amitié/Romance. Rating de K à M, il y en aura pour tous les goûts et si jamais vous avez des demandes, n'hésitez pas
1. Snowy Storybrooke

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance enfin sur OUAT en français. J'avais pris l'habitude de publier les fics en anglais parce que mon pairing français se trouve être plus apprécié par nos amis anglophones. J'espère que tout de même ça vous plaira ! **

**Toutes les chapitres seront constitués d'OS ou de drabbles indépendants les uns des autres vous pouvez directement sauter à un autre chapitre si l'un d'eux ne vous plaît pas.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Snowy Storybrooke

La malédiction brisée, chacun était redevenu le personnage de conte de fée qu'il était auparavant, retrouvant ses pouvoirs, ses aptitudes et ses souvenirs.

L'hiver était particulièrement froid cette année à Storybrooke et la neige inévitable, pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants, adultes et enfants, qui bénéficiaient d'un jour de vacances improvisées.

C'était comme si la ville entière s'était donné rendez-vous en centre-ville pour une bataille de boules de neige géante. Emma et Henry faisaient équipe, attaquant les malheureux qui passaient dans leur champ de vision. Le sheriff repéra Regina non loin de là et souriant de toutes ses dents, demanda à son fils:

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Oh ouais ça va être trop drôle !

Henry prépara une belle boule de neige, puis fermant un œil pour viser, lança la boule de toute ses forces, priant pour qu'elle atteigne sa mère adoptive. Soit Regina sentit le coup venir, soit elle fit appel à la magie, mais elle se baissa, tant et si bien que la boule manqua sa cible alla s'écraser tout droit sur le visage de... Mr Gold. Rumplestiltskin.

Gardant toujours son calme légendaire, Rumple s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir, avant de se diriger vers les deux personnes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui.

Henry était immédiatement devenu blanc, les yeux écarquillés. Emma n'aimait pas le fait que son fils ait si peur de Gold. Depuis que ce dernier avait ramené la magie à Storybrooke, il était encore plus craint que par le passé. Pour dédramatiser la situation, elle fit l'impensable. Elle modela une nouvelle boule de neige qu'elle envoyer valser de nouveau dans le visage du magicien. En voyant sa tête et celle de son fils, elle éclata de rire, s'en tenant les côtes.

Gold ne put malgré tout empêcher l'ombre d'un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il aimait tout particulièrement le fait qu'Emma soit l'unique personne à ne pas le craindre et à oser le défier publiquement. C'est à ce moment que chacun des trois protagonistes remarqua le silence autour d'eux. Tous les regardaient, attendant probablement la vengeance du terrible Rumplestiltskin. Ce qu'il fit alors les pris tous au dépourvu. Ses mains se nimbèrent d'un halo violet, signe d'une activité magique, et des boules de neiges se formèrent puis s'élevèrent dans les air avant de poursuivre Emma et son fils qui détalèrent comme des lapins. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un rire sincère lui échappa, choquant ceux dont les oreilles saisirent ce doux son.

Une fois qu'Emma et Henry se furent débarrassés des terribles boules de neige, ils revinrent, complètement détrempés. Emma s'approcha de lui, et lui posa un doigt accusateur sur le torse.

- Non mais franchement, c'est compliqué de jouer dans les règles de l'art ?! On avait que tous ceux qui maîtrisaient la magie avaient interdiction de s'en servir. Vous êtes vraiment dur d'oreille !

- Mademoiselle Swan, savez-vous que si vous étiez une autre personne je vous aurait probablement déjà réduite en escargot et écrasé sous ma botte ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Demanda la sauveuse dont le courage frôlait l'inconscience.

Gold ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait tant. Emma... tellement prévisible. Sa main se porta à la joue de la jeune femme pour essuyer de ses pouces une goutte d'eau qui y perlait.

- Ce serait dommage, une telle beauté... jamais je ne pourrais.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc de la révélation.

- Attendez Gold, vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que je vous plais quand même ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais à la place lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de reprendre la direction de sa boutique. Il s'était assez donné en spectacle aujourd'hui.


	2. Massage

**Un autre écrit, fluffy à souhait, désolée ;) **

* * *

Emma pénétra dans la boutique, et retourna le panneau afin qu'il indique "fermé". Elle vérouilla la porte. Elle observa ensuite Gold, dos à elle, qui évoluait péniblement au milieu de ses antiquités. La veille, Jefferson l'avait choisi pour cible de sa folie et avait fait de sa journée un enfer. Dans un geste d'énervement, Gold avait donné un coup de pied dans une canette et depuis, sa jambe blessée le faisait encore plus souffrir qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'homme le plus craint de Storybrooke et Emma ne vivaient pas une relation conventionnelle. Ils n'étaient pas en couple dans le sens commun du terme. Ils étaient deux âmes perdues, au lourd passé, qui avaient su se trouver, se comprendre et s'apprivoiser. Ils avaient quelques petites attentions l'un envers l'autre, des moments de tendresse, se voyaient souvent, mais n'avait pas passé le cap des relations charnelles. Cependant, il n'était plus question d'amitié. Emma, lassée, souhaitait plus désormais, et elle voulait lui montrer.

Elle alla se positionner derrière lui et glissa ses mains le long de ses bras. Elle lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et noua ses doigts aux siens. Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Et si j'arrêtais Jefferson ? demanda-t-elle contre sa peau.

Ses lèvres parcouraient sa gorge, et il se sentit rejeter la tête en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

- Je ferai justice moi-même, à ma façon. Hum...

- Méfiez-vous monsieur Gold, je serais obligée de vous arrêter aussi, plaisanta-t-elle alors que ses mains avaient quitté ses bras pour s'enrouler autour de son torse.

- Que..hum... continue... A quoi dois-je ces douces attention ?

- Je voudrais que tu me laisses te faire un massage, je vois bien que tu as mal.

- Emma, grogna-t-il alors qu'elle passait une main sous son impeccable chemise pour caresser sa peau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait aller si loin avec mais visiblement ça lui plaisait.

- Tu sais bien que cette jambe c'est...hum... ahh... ma plus grande honte.

Elle retira ses mains de son corps et se mit face à lui, les bras croisés. Il soupira face à son regard accusateur.

- Chez moi alors...

Emma serait sa perte.

Arrivés chez lui, il l'invita à entrer. Elle prit directement la direction de la chambre où elle s'était tant de fois endormie dans ses bras protecteurs. Il la rejoignit et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle se positionna à ses côtés et voulu lui retirer sa ceinture mais ses mains l'arrêtèrent.

- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je te retire ton pantalon, un massage ça ne se fait pas à travers un pantalon. Allez, détends toi un peu.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers et se laissa faire. Elle lui retira son pantalon et l'observa un instant, le voyant pour la première fois dans cette tenue. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait la jambe. Elle y promena doucement ses doigts, ce qui le fit frissoner.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- La cicatrice en elle-même, non.

Elle commença à doucement le masser, exerçant par endroit une pression plus forte qu'ailleurs mais c'était juste parfait.

- Emma... c'est divin...j'ai l'impression que ma jambe est toute légère.

Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent plus haut sur la cuisse, et une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il se sentait mieux, elle décida de le taquiner et de voir où ça mènerait. Elle s'attarda sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le caressant plus que le massant. Gold avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et à sa grande surprise; il lui retourna le baiser. Au fil des secondes qui passaient, le baiser se fit de plus en plus enfièvré, alors qu'elle s'était installée à califourchon sur lui. Leurs corps étaient étroitement emmêlés et leurs gémissements envahirent la pièce.

Gold dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour arrêter les choses avant qu'elles ne dérapent. Il prit délicatement les mains d'Emma et embrassa chacun de ses doigts.

- Pas maintenant ma belle, la douleur et ce délicieux massage m'ont épuisé.

- Alors reposons nous.

- Tu n'es pas censé travailler ? Regina ne te loupera pas.

- Oh qu'elle aille se faire voir hein !

Il éclata de rire et caressa le visage de la sauveuse.

- Emma, ma douce Emma.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus chastement, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Emma vint se caler au creux de ses bras.

- Je suis content que les choses aient pris cette tournure, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi. Si tu sors avec le sherrif tu vas continuer à terroriser la population ?

- Oh ça oui, j'aime me sentir puissant.

- Et moi j'aime me sentir protégée par un homme puissant. Tant qu'il n'y a aucune machination avec Regina, moi ça me convient.

FIN


End file.
